iwbtbfandomcom-20200214-history
Mario
Mario is the main character of the extremely popular Super Mario series made by Shigeru Miyamoto of popular video game company Nintendo. First appearing in the arcade game Donkey Kong in 1981, Mario has been recognized as the most popular video game character of all time. He also appears in I Wanna Be The Boshy as the main boss of World 3. Introduction The player goes into a pipe and enters a classic Mario arcade-styled area. Immediately, a green koopa troopa is seen walking to the left. As the koopa is walking, Mario is heard shouting "Waha!". He chases after the koopa and kills it by jumping on it and crushing it to death. He says "Here I come!", jumps up off-screen, and starts to attack. Methods of Attack Mario will drop from the top of the screen and land wherever the player is standing. He will float to whichever side of the screen the player is standing on, rotating while doing so. He is too high to double jump over, so the player will have to walk under him with good timing. After landing, he will run at high speed in the same direction the player is standing, saying "Dadadada!" or "Lucky!" every time he turns around. For this attack, the player is required to double jump over him. Mario will then say "No problem!" and jump, briefly staying off-screen. Lava waves will rise from under the battle ground for a few seconds, then go back to an ordinary lava pool, then come back again. During the second set of waves, 2 Bowsers will appear on the sides of the screen and breathe fire. Soon, the waves and the left Bowser is gone. As the remaining Bowser continues to breathe fire, Mario is heard saying "I'm moving now!" and jumps up from the lava, shooting fire balls in a spiral formation before going back into the lava, and will repeat this attack once more. Note that during that attack, he will jump where the player stands and says "I'm coming now!", making him more easily avoidable. The player will then hear Mario say "What a tasty treat!", and the battle ground will quickly decrease in size from the right side. During this phase, the player is required to move to the far left side. Mario will jump up from the lava, spin in the middle of the screen, and shoot fireballs and coins in a spiral form. Mario will remain stationary for 4 seconds as the platform grows back to its previous size, then shoot more fireballs in an even more complex spiral pattern, leaving the player very tight dodging space. Mario will shrink, and Mario and Luigi shouting "Mario brothers!" will be heard. 8 Koopa bros. drop from the top of the screen one by one, violently throwing hammers at the left side of the screen. After dodging the hammers, Mario restarts his attack pattern. After Mario is defeated, the Mario death theme will play and he will go off-screen the same way he does in all his older games. The Do the Mario song from the Super Mario Brothers Super Show will play, and Mario will be running to the left side of the screen, stomping in sync with the beat. As the first verse of the song plays, Mario will continuously float left and right, being barely above the ground. The player needs to double jump over him when he does this. From the end of the first verse to the end of the song, Bowsers, goombas, hammer bros, piranha plants, and koopa troopas will jump from the right to the left. For higher chances of survival, the player must shoot at them as they dodge Mario. After the song ends and the wave of jumping Mario enemies has been dealt with, Mario will stop and say "For you, Boshy, I will do the Mario one more time!", and become huge. 3 Yoshis, one by one, will fly across the screen, dropping fire-filled eggs. Waves of fire will quickly travel in both directions, which can be double jumped over. Mario will attempt to kill the player one last time. He will keep jumping in both directions. To defeat him for good, keep shooting him. Every time he has been shot, he will decrease in size and move faster, making it harder to hit him the closer he is to death. After he is defeated, Mario will thank the player and a pipe will appear on the right side of the screen, giving the player access to World 4. Trivia *The theme that plays during the first phase of the fight is a remixed version of the Smithy boss battle theme from Super Mario RPG: Legend of the Seven Stars for the SNES. *The song that plays during the second phase of the fight is the "Do the Mario" song from the credits of the Super Mario Brothers Super Show. *The song that plays during the third phase of the fight is the character select screen theme from Super Mario Bros. 2 for the NES. This theme also plays during the Boshy Character Customization screen. *Mario's sprites are taken from Super Mario Bros. for the NES. *The pipes and platforms in the background serve no purpose. They are only used as decoration. *Luigi doesn't make any kind of appearance during the fight, despite his voice being heard when he and Mario say "Mario brothers!". *He is similar to Mega Man as they both start their fights by landing wherever the player is standing. *He is also similar to Hello Kitty and Ryu as they can kill the player even after being defeated. However, Mario is the only one of the three to continue attacking. *If the player completes the secret Super Mario Bros. area in World 1, they will unlock him as a playable character. Video Category:Bosses